Cost of Hatred
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: A twisted possession story. WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS from chapter 560! Read this story, I think you all will like it, its not one of my best but I like it so far.
1. The Jutsu

**WARNING! If you have not read NARUTO CHAPTER 560! THIS MAY HAVE SOME SPOILERS IN IT ABOUT TOBI'S REAL IDENTITY WHICH IS CURRENTLY WELL...just READ THAT CHAPTER AT LEAST BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p>Tobi and Sasuke walked down the hallway of the Akatsuki hideout.<p>

Sasuke looked worn out and was stumbling as he walked, more than likely from his brief fight with Naruto, and from fighting the Raikage and Mizukage.

He still had not recovered from that battle and he had already tried to take on the nine tailed jinjuriki alone.

Tobi smirked behind his mask, thinking how much the younger Uchiha reminded him of his brother Izuna when he was young and still alive.

He knew it was just a matter of time before the foolish child wore his vision down and would ask for surgery.

He could tell that the boy would go as far as to take his dead brother's eyes, a selfish act, but none the less a wise idea.

When the boy would be out he would be able to move forward with his plan to use the boy in taking out Konoha.

He knew that Sasuke had the potential to do so, if he could only hurry and speed up the plan so he could use his special jutsu to take over the boy's soul and mind.

Everything would've been done by now, but unfortunately the boy was stubborn just like Itachi always had been.

Sasuke suddenly spoke as he stopped walking.

"Madara...I need a favor." Sasuke said softly.

At these words Tobi smiled sinisterly, knowing the fact that he had fooled everyone into thinking that he was really Madara Uchiha who was long dead, and at the fact that he would be able to take Sasuke's soul within a few hours and warp it into a black twisted heartless object of destruction.

"Yes? What is it Sasuke?" Tobi asked.

"I want you to transfer Itachi's eyes into me." Sasuke said bluntly.

"You're sure about this Sasuke?" Tobi asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said stepping forward and stumbling a little more.

"Alright. Follow me." Tobi said leading Sasuke into his private laboratory.

He instructed Sasuke to lay down on the table as he went to retrieve Itachi's eyes from the shelf of Sharingan eyes.

He came back to the table with the container and set it down on a stand as he got the needed tools for the surgery.

"You ready?" Tobi asked at Sasuke lay down on the table in his laboratory, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes. Do it." Sasuke said icily.

"Alright. I'm going to knock you out so I can do this. Okay?" he asked.

Sasuke just nodded his head and Tobi placed a mask filled with anesthesia over Sasuke's face across his mouth and nose and Sasuke breathed in and was instantly out within two minutes.

Tobi smirked evilly as he realized he could go through with his plan.

He blindfolded Sasuke in case he woke up and thought that he was lying because of his still blurred vision. He had no intention on going through with his end of the bargain, at the moment all he cared about was the boy's soul and taking over his mind. Tobi tied Sasuke down to the metal table and formed some seals.

**"**Forbidden Arts: Twisted Soul Clone Jutsu!**"** Tobi said then placed a hand over Sasuke's chest and it started to glow a light purplish blue color as a white light slowly came out of Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke's body started to convulse violently and spasm and he started coughing up blood into the anesthesia mask over his face.

His body struggled even though he was unconscious Tobi lifted his hand and a white orb covered in a white mist, almost like smoke was held in his hand.

Sasuke's body instantly went still and blood started to leak from his eyes, nose, and mouth before his chest stopped rising.

Tobi put the glowing orb inside a canister and set it on the stand.

"My apologies Sasuke...you truly are a great shinobi...I just need a shinobi I can control and trust." Tobi said as he stroked Sasuke's black raven locks.

Sasuke gave no response, not even the twitch of a muscle and Tobi smirked behind his mask and tightened the restraints before forming another set of hand seals.

**"Forbidden Arts: Chakra Draining Manipulation."** he said softly and placed his hand on Sasuke's neck, a seal started to burn itself into the younger Uchiha's neck, it wrapped all the way around his neck until it met back to the front like a collar.

Sasuke made a small noise before going still and silent again.

Tobi tightened the restraints around Sasuke's waist, wrists, and ankles, he secured each finger down to the table so he could not form any seals if the jutsu ever broke loose and his soul came returning to his body.

He gently opened Sasuke's mouth after taking the mask off his face and shoved a black handkerchief into his mouth and halfway down his throat making sure he wouldn't be able to spit it out.

He left the room after turning off the lights leaving the boy tied to the table and helpless against any attacks now that he had no will to fight or think or let alone function at all.

He would be asleep for a long time until the jutsu would be lifted, and Tobi had no intention on lifting the jutsu any time soon, or yet alone at all.

The teen would be in his coma for a long time since he had no soul left in his body, he proceeded into his corridors to finish his plan to destroy Konoha with his new weapon.

He would destroy Konoha easily, he had control of an Uchiha who knew how to use Susano'o this would work perfectly.

Naruto Uzumaki would not stand a chance now.

Konoha...would fall.

* * *

><p><strong>There this is going to be an interesting story I hope you guys like it.<strong>

**I will explain this jutsu to you alright... **

******Twisted Soul Clone Jutsu:****** _A forbidden Jutsu that sucks out the soul of the victim's body where the user can then use to transfer the person's soul into an impostor that can be made from a third forbidden jutsu. To work this body requires three special forbidden jutsu. The current one, the chakra draining one, and the body making one. The impostor body making jutsu will create a copy of the victim who was the owner of the soul. As long as the impostor has the soul of the victim the ninja remains in a coma, they can move on rare occasions and sometimes open their eyes for a short while before falling back into their unconscious state, they can hear things but cannot react to anything. **Chakra Draining Manipulation: **Is a forbidden jutsu, also the second jutsu that is needed for the 'Twisted Soul Clone Jutsu' while the soul is inside the impostor will drain the victim's chakra slowly as the impostor drains it into their body to make them more powerful. If all their chakra is drained within a certain amount of time. The shinobi dies and the impostor keeps their soul and can live forever. _

**_(P.S. My friend Darkca came up with the name for the first forbidden jutsu)_**

_Emily_


	2. Bonds

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.) I have decided to just stick with calling Tobi 'Madara' because otherwise it may be too confusing for people my apologies if I already confused you lol. ALSO I have decided that Tsunade is not Hokage anymore in this story, Kakashi had made it as Hokage so he is now the Hokage so deal with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Four Months Later (Konoha)~<strong>

Naruto was getting beat, and he was getting beat bad but he wasn't about to give up.

He wouldn't loose to Sasuke this time. He wouldn't accept defeat. He watched Madara snicker in the distance as he watched the fight between best friends.

He didn't understand, it was as if since they had last seen each other. Sasuke had gotten colder. He seemed totally warped by hatred and darkness, and it puzzled him.

Surely even Sasuke couldn't hate Konoha this much, it seemed like he was willing to listen to this man completely.

It was as if Madara had corrupted him completely now.

Sasuke was so powerful now, it was almost unreal that he could be so strong.

Naruto knew he would regret it later if he lost control completely but he went into his six tailed state and launched some chakra blasts from his mouth which went up to a building and it came crashing down to the ground on top of Madara who Naruto assumed was crushed beneath the heavy debris.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with annoyance.

"You're still naive Naruto. You don't understand me! Not even close!" Sasuke said.

Naruto transformed back to normal and stared into those cold red eyes and his eyes widened when they morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan black flames errupted all over the place.

Naruto transformed back into his six tailed form and ran at Sasuke full speed, so fast Sasuke couldn't even register what had happened before he was knocked to the ground as he was tackled by the beast.

Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's head with a loud thud and Sasuke hit his head on the ground so hard it actually knocked him out.

At that moment after Naruto transformed back to normal and kneeled over Sasuke letting a few tears drip from his eyes he felt horrible for what he knew Sasuke's fate would be next.

Four ANBU appeared next to Naruto who stood up regaining his composure they grabbed Sasuke and put some chakra restraints around his wrists before taking the teen away to Konoha more than likely to the Hokage so he could deal his best friend's fate.

**~Seven Months Later (Konoha Prison)~**

Naruto he was walking through the halls of the prison away from the older teen he had visited, he was angry, he had just gotten done visiting 'Sasuke' in prison only to realize that this was not Sasuke in that cell.

He was on his way to talk to the Hokage on what this impostor had told him of his best friend.

When he had talked to the Sasuke look a like he had saw something in his eyes, or more a color that was not supposed to be there for a brief second the impostor's eyes had flashed blue to match his own colored eyes.

He stormed out of the prison and made his way to the Hokage's tower, he slammed the door open making his sensei who was now the Hokage jump.

"Naruto what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"That's not Sasuke! I don't know who it is but its not him!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi blinked a little confused. "What are you talking about?"

"That is not Sasuke, we don't have the right person! I was talking to him and his eyes turned blue before turning back to black. It's not him! And when I asked him where he was he just smirked at me and said that I would never find him and that he has already run out of time, that he'll be dead within a couple of days! Kakashi sensei! We have to do something!" Naruto yelled slamming his fist on Kakashi's desk making it splinter a little.

"Naruto calm down. I'll send some ANBU out to look for him..." Kakashi said calmly as he tried to calm his hysteric student down.

Sai who had been in the Hokage's office reading a book listening to the conversation while waiting for orders from Kakashi since he was his assistant suddenly spoke.

"Why don't we check the old Akatsuki base? It should be empty right?"

Kakashi blinked a couple times as did Naruto, they couldn't believe Sai thought of that by himself.

"Yeah. We could check that." Kakashi said.

"I'll be sending Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and if you want Naruto you can go too." Kakashi said going back to his paper work.

"Right! We're leaving right now!" Naruto said running out the door.

"Do you think they'll find him Kakashi?" Sai asked.

"I hope so. First I'm going to go investigate down at the prison on who this person is. My paperwork can wait." Kakashi said getting up from his chair.

**~Rain Village (Akatsuki Hideout)~**

Naruto ran down the halls of the old hideout it really was empty. It looked like no one had walked the halls in a long time.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

"Naruto be quiet!" Sakura growled smacking him on the head.

"I don't think he's here. Neji do you see anything?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji activated his Byakugan and started searching and at first didn't see anything until he found a faint very, faint trace of chakra down a couple halls and in what seemed like a large room.

"Yes. There's a chakra signature down a couple halls. Follow me." Neji said taking the lead.

They all followed Neji to a door that was locked and had a seal on it.

"In here..." Neji whispered.

"Screw this!" Naruto yelled and charged up a Rasengan and blasted the door down with it.

They all waited for the dust to clear down and when it did they were shocked to see someone strapped to a metal table in the room, Sakura looked around the room and wanted to throw up when she saw canisters with Sharingan eyeballs inside them lining the shelves.

"That's freakin gross!" Kiba growled.

Naruto however hurried over to the person when he noticed they had black hair.

"S-Sasuke!" he cried shaking the slightly older teen.

Sakura and Ino got to work in untying Sasuke while Naruto slipped the blindfold off.

Sasuke didn't move nor make a sound, his eyes were closed.

Naruto removed the gag from Sasuke's mouth and instantly blood started to spill out of it, the gag was also soaked in his blood.

"Oh god...Sasuke." Ino sobbed.

"Neji is he still alive?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji furrowed his brow.

"That's what confuses me. My Byakugan reads that he's dead...but I can sense his chakra...its so weak, its barely there." he explained.

"How is that even possible?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not sure." Neji replied.

Sasuke's neck lurched upward and he suddenly spat up a mouthful of blood onto Naruto's orange jacket.

"Either way...he's not in good shape at all." Shikamaru said as he inspected Sasuke's body.

Naruto nodded and started to pick him up when a voice interrupted him.

"Don't touch him." it sounded so calm and heartless.

Naruto turned around and saw someone he had thought was dead. "I-Itachi?"

"Yes. Don't touch him. If his body is damaged or moved he will die." the older Uchiha sibling said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Madara used a type of forbidden jutsu on him. That impostor of Sasuke in the village. It's feeding off of Sasuke's chakra, which is why he is so weak. It also contains my brother's soul. The jutsu he used on him steals a person's soul and allows them to put it into something else." Itachi explained.

"How do you know this?" Shikamaru asked.

"I've been watching him. I've been taking care of him. He's not well. To make it worse the time limit expand has worn out. He only has two days before his body shuts down completely. He's in a coma and he won't wake up until his soul is returned to his body. I've been doing all the reading I possibly can to try and learn how to reverse the jutsu. I've learned how to get his soul back, but in order to do it. I'd need a larger amount of chakra. I do not posses the needed amount of chakra to perform it."

Ino ran her hand along the seal that wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

"Is this what's causing his chakra to drain?" she asked.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"What about me?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Itachi was stunned at the question.

"What?"

"What if I tried it, I could boost my chakra with the demon fox's chakra. I should have enough shouldn't I?" Naruto asked.

"I suppose that would work. But you'd have to be quick with it his body is under a tremendous amount of stress." Itachi answered.

"Okay would do I have to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Almost done guys. I'm sorry its not longer but the next chapter will be the last. I needed something new so yeah.<strong>

_Emily_


	3. Mistakes

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.) I have decided to just stick with calling Tobi 'Madara' because otherwise it may be too confusing for people my apologies if I already confused you lol. ALSO I have decided that Tsunade is not Hokage anymore in this story, Kakashi had made it as Hokage so he is now the Hokage so deal with it.**

* * *

><p>Naruto tried to steady his hands over Sasuke's chest, they wouldn't stop shaking.<p>

"Relax Naruto." Itachi said softly.

"What if I do it wrong?" Naruto asked.

"He'll die." Itachi said simply.

Naruto shook his head.

"I-I can't do it. I wouldn't be able to stand it...if I killed him." Itachi glared at him.

"Make up your mind. Are you going to help the one person you had tried so hard to get to come back to Konoha most of your life or not. I can assure you I am capable of swaying him to coming back to the village. And if not, he'll be weak and vulnerable so he should be easy to take back by force if you so desire." Itachi said in his calm cold voice.

Naruto looked at Itachi feeling slightly angered by his harsh words, but then he thought for a few minutes, he remembered his promise to Sakura he had made long ago.

"Alright. I'll do it." Naruto said feeling confident again.

"I can show you the hand seals that are needed, this jutsu is a forbidden jutsu but it is the only one that can reverse this other forbidden jutsu. I'll channel a portion of my chakra into him to show you how it works. Also I must tell you when performing this jutsu you need to concentrate on it only nothing else. Plus...its going to hurt a bit while performing it." Itachi said casually.

"Thanks for the warning." Naruto muttered then gave a small noise of approval and watched Itachi's hands, before Itachi spoke; **"Forbidden Arts: Soul Recapture Jutsu."** and placed his hands over his brother's chest, they started to glow a light blue almost white color as he channeled his chakra into his little brother's body.

Then he winced in pain slightly before raising his hands again and pointed to Naruto.

"The jutsu lasts much longer than that, about four and a half minutes so you need to focus on it only for that amount of time. Your hands are going to burn really bad due to the extreme heat of transferring both chakra and someone's soul out of your hands."

"Right. Here it goes. Everyone sit there and shut up for a few minutes okay?" he said trying to lighten the mood while forming the proper seals Itachi had shown him.

**"Forbidden Arts: Soul Recapture Jutsu!"** he said firmly and instantly placed his hands on top of Sasuke's bare chest.

Itachi slipped a hand underneath Sasuke's head and tilted it down slightly, Naruto glanced up confused and Itachi's look became strict.

"Concentrate don't pay any attention to anyone else but Sasuke's chakra and yourself."

Naruto nodded and went back to work on the jutsu, his hands lighting up with the light blue glow and soon pain hit his head and hands, he had a searing headache and his hands felt like they were on fire.

Neji activated his Byakugan and started to examine Sasuke's body as he realized Sasuke's chakra signature became more evident.

"His chakra is slightly rising." he announced.

"It will not get very high, but that's because of the seal. When the impostor dies the seal will break and his chakra will slowly re-cooperate back to normal in a few months after." Itachi stated.

Suddenly Sasuke spat up a mouthful of blood onto his bare chest and body and Itachi tilted his head up. Naruto stared at Sasuke with fearful eyes, he hoped he wasn't killing Sasuke.

"Focus Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi said firmly.

Naruto nodded and avoided looking at Sasuke's face so he wouldn't have to look at the blood that surrounded his friend's mouth.

Everyone watched as Naruto's hands produced a white mist covered orb that slowly came out of his hands and passed into Sasuke's chest.

Naruto suddenly cried out in pain as his hands stung like they were being attacked by a swarm of bees.

"Focus." Itachi repeated tilting Sasuke's head up as his nose started to leak blood and he spat up another round of blood.

Sasuke let out a small groan followed by a whimper and everyone glanced at his face as his eyelid twitched a little bit.

He spat up more blood then more until finely it stopped and he lay still, his body would tremble every now and then as the convulsions took over his body.

"Thirty seconds." Itachi said calmly.

Naruto realized he was about out of chakra so he activated the fox's chakra and the blue coming from his hands tinted a slight purple as red entered his chakra.

"Ngh!" Naruto cried trying to restrain the fox while using its chakra at the same time.

Finely Itachi stopped Naruto by placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling his hands away, Naruto's hands were shaking uncontrollably from the pain they were in.

"I-I can't feel my hands." he muttered.

"It'll pass." Itachi answered as he leaned down over his brother with a wet towel and started to wipe all the blood he had vomited off his body.

"Is he okay Neji?" Sakura asked and Neji nodded as he deactivated his Byakugan.

"Yeah. I sense his chakra is there now. As well as his vital status. He's alive. But I imagine he's weak from his chakra levels." the Hyuuga answered.

Itachi shook his head. "No. He'll wake in a while, that is only half the reason he hasn't woken up yet though. It's mainly because he has been separated from his body for so long. He has to get used to his body again."

Just after those words were spoken, a loud gasp could be heard followed by loud coughing.

"Shh...Sasuke you're okay." Itachi whispered brushing some hair from Sasuke's eyes.

"Nargh!" Sasuke cried as he felt a horrible pain in his whole body, it felt like his veins were burning all throughout his body.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around he saw Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Neji all staring at him.

"W-What? What the hell!" Sasuke yelled trying to get up once he realized he had no clothes on only his boxers.

Once he got to standing however he howled in pain and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Naruto! What did you do to me!" Sasuke snarled accusingly.

"Madara! Get in here!" Sasuke yelled angrily as he tried to get to his feet again but also falling that time too.

"We didn't do anything. Madara did this to you." Naruto said sadly, realizing how hard it must be for Sasuke and how confused he was going to be.

"No he didn't! He was going to give me more power! He was going to help me gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, so I can kick your ass! Madara get the fuck in here!" Sasuke called again, still not noticing his brother who was standing patiently by the wall.

"Did he also tell you that Konoha sacrificed me for the sake of the village selfishly foolish little brother?" he suddenly spoke.

Sasuke froze instantly upon hearing Itachi's voice, he glanced at the north wall that Itachi was leaning against and his eyes widened in confusion and a little bit of fear.

"Y-You're not here! I-I killed you! You're dead! Stop haunting me!" Sasuke cried loudly as he grabbed at his head hoping that these illusions would go away.

Itachi walked forward calmly and kneeled beside Sasuke attempting to touch him but Sauske recoiled and jerked backwards.

"Stop! Don't come any closer! You aren't there! You can't be!" Sasuke yelled trying to find something, anything in the room that he could defend himself with.

He found an old pipe that had once belonged to the construction of the room and had broken off and when Itachi attempted to come closer again after he had got some distance by crawling away since he couldn't stand from his weakness right now, he swung out with the metal pipe but Itachi hit it out of his hand and caught both his wrists and pulled him closer despite Sasuke's struggles to pull away.

"Stop this now Sasuke Uchiha." he said slightly irritable.

"Get off me! You can't be here! I-I...your dead! K-Killed you!" Sasuke said starting to panic and babble incomplete sentences.

"Stop Sasuke!" Itachi yelled as the loud crack of skin hitting skin sounded as Itachi slapped his brother across the face making Sasuke still and turn his head to the side with tears in his eyes.

Itachi had an annoyed and angry face covering his pale facial expression.

It wasn't until when Sasuke let out a small sob his eyes softened and he gently grabbed Sasuke's chin and rubbed the area he had struck softly brushing the hair that was in Sasuke's eyes out of the way.

Everyone stared a little surprised by Itachi's quick temper when it came to his hysterical brother which soon changed to care and affection.

Then Itachi spoke softly unlike he had been when he had hit his brother.

"Otouto...I'm here. It is me, I'm right here in front of you. And I will not leave you again. But its time to go home little brother." Itachi whispered softly.

Sasuke's already watering eyes sparkled with tears until they overflowed with the clear liquid and he rested his forehead against his brother's chest.

Itachi slowly wrapped his arms around his crying younger sibling while no one said anything, giving the two their time.

"I-I...I regret adding your name to my list. I-I...I'm so sorry." Sasuke sobbed as his shoulders quivered from his sobs.

"I know..." Itachi whispered.

"Nii-san...I've made a horrible mistake. A mistake I cannot fix. A mistake that cannot be forgiven." Sasuke said grabbing hold of the front of Itachi's black shirt and clenching it tightly in his hand.

"Foolish little brother...everyone can be forgiven."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I was wrong. It is over now. I hope you liked this short story. It was fun writing it. There maybe a short chapter later, but for now I am claiming it as done. So don't take it off your alert list. If it is on it that is. Becuase MAYBE it'll have a short and I mean SHORT chapter later on on how he recovers.<strong>

_Emily_


	4. Itachi's Explaination

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.) I have decided to just stick with calling Tobi 'Madara' because otherwise it may be too confusing for people my apologies if I already confused you lol. ALSO I have decided that Tsunade is not Hokage anymore in this story, Kakashi had made it as Hokage so he is now the Hokage so deal with it.**

* * *

><p>Itachi held Sasuke a while longer before Shikamaru broke the silence when he spoke while scratching the back of his head, "We should probably head back to Konoha. If that chakra draining seal is still active. It would still be sapping his energy wouldn't it? Either way he looks like he needs rest."<p>

Itachi shook his head before answering Shikamaru's question.

"It is still draining his chakra, but only a small portion every four hours. He has enough that we can get there in time, but I do agree that he needs treatment and rest." he explained and slowly tried to pull his brother into a standing position.

When he let go however Sasuke's legs started to shake and tremble so bad his whole body spasmed before his legs finely buckled from lack of strength and he started to fall but Itachi grabbed his arms and held him up.

Sasuke let out a small cry as his eyes watered.

"I-I can't...m-my chakra points, they feel like they're being burned with a lighter...I...can't move. My body is too stiff and sore from whatever he did to me. I-I'm too tried. What did he do? Why am I like this big brother?" Sasuke asked in a weak and tired voice as he gripped Itachi's shirt tightly for support before slipping his hands up to hold onto Itachi's broad shoulders so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

Itachi held him up in his firm grasp so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

"I shall explain it later otouto. Right now if you need sleep go ahead." Itachi said as he reached down and slipped his hand behind Sasuke's knees and then one behind his back before scooping his brother up bridal style into his arms.

Sasuke was too weak to protest against being carried in front of his _'friends'_ so he just went with it. His body hurt everywhere it felt like every vein, every artery inside his body had fire running through them.

Naruto and the others watched as Itachi slowly turned to face them with a calm expression on his face.

"Are we going or not?" he asked in his monotone voice.

Naruto nodded snapping back to reality after staring at Sasuke, surprised by how much energy and strength that jutsu had drained from him.

He was just laying there in Itachi's arms, one hand over his stomach and the other hanging down limply, his head was rested against his older brother's chest and his eyes were closed as he tried to at least rest his eyes.

Naruto noticed the tremor that went through Sasuke's body from the cold temperature so he took off his jacket and handed it to Itachi.

The older Uchiha nodded his thanks to him before draping it over Sasuke's shoulders after slipping it onto his skinnier and slightly more feminine frame than that compared to Naruto's, so it was slightly bigger on him due to Naruto's natural muscle which Sasuke somewhat lacked.

They started walking and Ino looked at Shikamaru speaking quietly hoping Itachi wouldn't hear but he did anyways.

"Do you think it is really a good idea to bring both of them back? I mean Danzo's orders to kill Sasuke still haven't been lifted by Kakashi...he's been meaning to do it but he forgot. The Anbu could kill him on sight." she whispered.

"I will not let that happen. Besides if I explain my orders that the Third Hokage had given me for my mission dealing with the Uchiha Clan Massacre and the Akatsuki Organization I should get by. I know the laws of Konoha very well, I used to be captain of the ANBU Black Ops when I was thirteen. Sasuke will more than likely get a couple years of probation. He hasn't killed anyone from your village he just left it." Itachi answered for her before Shikamaru got the chance to.

"Wait...you were ordered to kill your clan?" Naruto asked.

Itachi continued walking only his pace slowed as memories from the night he killed his family flashed through his head then went away quickly.

"Yes. I grew up in the time of the Third Ninja War, I saw things I never ever want to see again. So many dead ninja and some who weren't even shinobi, children and mothers lying dead in the streets. My clan was looked down upon after Madara Uchiha failed to get the position as Hokage. My clan was neglected and rejected, when they had enough...they planned war against the Leaf Village."

Itachi turned around to face the blond jinjuriki.

"I refused to let my family disgrace our name by starting war. My clan was an elite clan of ninja and the number of us...we would have easily succeeded. It was a selfish act, but I did not ever want to see the number of innocent lives lying dead in the dirt roads of the village. I would not allow it. I was in the ANBU at the time as captain and I reported to the Hokage what our father Fugaku Uchiha had told me he was planning, to use me as their main weapon due to my talents. The Third was surprised by the information, and he gave me an option, to kill my own clan and prevent war and join an organization that was needed to be watched or he would have the village go to war with them."

Itachi stopped speaking as the group of Konoha shinobi stopped walking staring at him in shock and surprise.

"What happened then?" Sakura asked sadly.

"He wanted me to kill every last clan member. Every single one. So I killed my father who was enraged that I was betraying him, so I slashed his throat, my mother begged for me not to kill her, and I will never forget her sobs and screams as I killed my father before her and then turned on her. Those sounds will be forever bored into my mind, so then I spent time alone waiting for Sasuke to come home, my intention on killing him."

Naruto looked slightly disgusted and was about to speak when Neji grabbed his arm and shook his head telling him to be quiet.

"That night when Sasuke came home from the academy, when I saw how terrified he had been from seeing most our our clan members blood lying in the streets, how he cried when he saw me standing above our father who had always neglected him and our mother who had always loved him and cared for him. I could not do it. I thought I could, but he was the one thing I actually cared about, he had never seen war so he could not understand the costs of war and why I had done the things I did that night. So instead...I tortured him with my Mangekyo Sharingan which I had gained a few days before after killing my cousin Shisui Uchiha by drowning him in the Konoha River. When he was unconscious I left, but I stayed in the area so I could make sure he was found and cared for."

Itachi looked down at his brother, who he realized had been listening quietly his face looked sad and he wondered if he should continue, he decided he should so Sasuke knew the real truth as to why he killed their clan and actually hear it from him and not the partial lies Madara had told him.

"I waited, and waited until hours later my ANBU partner, your sensei Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Wait Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes. He came with Yugao Uzuki they had gotten word that the Uchiha Compound was silent and dark, no lights were on and my clan was always up late, so it seemed suspicious to them. They were walking down the steets til the two split up, my old comrade found Sasuke lying in the middle of the street, injured by a kunai I had thrown at him earlier in the night. Sasuke was starting to wake at that point since it had been so long and I felt so bad, when I noticed how frightened he was of being woken up by an ANBU ninja in the middle of the night."

Itachi felt Sasuke tremble in his arms and Itachi ran his thumb over Sasuke's arm rubbing soothing circles in it to try and calm him.

"He was terrified and he kept crying and repeating words to himself. When Kakashi tried to get him to tell him what happened, Sasuke would only get worse, and as I watched him throughout the next two weeks as they tried to interrogate my little brother, I learned that showing the deaths of our parents had traumatized him, he would not speak of what he had seen because he was too scared to admit that they were dead. After the weeks went by that I was supposed to report to the Third he asked me why I was late, and why I didn't complete my mission by killing my little brother. I had to get on my knees and beg him to keep Sasuke safe, to protect him from anyone that may want to hurt him."

Itachi paused again before looking at the group with sad eyes.

"I'll be honest with you, I had never been so scared in my life. I was scared that Danzo would come after him, because Danzo and my father hated each other, and every Uchiha alive, the whole clan for that matter. The Hokage agreed to watch over Sasuke and to keep him safe, but the condition was, I had to leave the village and become an S-rank criminal. I had to join the Akatsuki Organization to get information on it and spy on the criminals inside it. I would still work for Konoha, only secretly." Itachi said softly as he finished his story.

"S-So you were working for the Leaf Village all along?" Ino asked with disbelief.

Itachi only nodded and started walking again when he heard Sasuke let out a small sob as the memories came flooding back to him of his clan being murders, now a days he didn't know how to feel about seeing those memories, whether to be happy or sad it didn't even matter anymore.

"We got to get moving, we can't just sit here, he needs a medic still even though his chakra isn't depleting as fast his strength sure will if we just stand here." Itachi said leading the way back to the Leaf Village.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...so again...lol I lied...maybe TWO more chapters. So yeah not done yet. I hope you liked it.<strong>

_Emily_


	5. AN

Attention guys. I really do not know how to say this without all of you hating me, I know CharmedSasuke101 is probably really disappointed in me, but now don't go pressing the panic button for this please, and please don't ask me why because I really honestly don't know why.

I am here to let you know that my main priority right now is Rain of Tears, because it was such a hit I want to at least finish it. I have some other hits yes… but I'm just letting you all know that Rain of Tears may be my last story to be completed.

The reason why is really hard to explain but I suppose a good portion of it is I am overwhelmed because I am going to college soon so I'm getting ready. I suppose it may be that I fear once I start college I won't have time to write anymore or will do other things.

Another reason may be because since we recently moved we still do not have internet, we haven't since early May of this year. And without internet I can't get motivation therefore can't post new chapters. But the thing is… I don't need internet to write I have Microsoft word on my computer.

I just think that writing isn't my thing anymore, perhaps one day I will come back to these stories and finish them maybe I won't. But you know people do grow out of things… and I think that just may be what happened. I just can't bring myself to sit down at my computer and write. I'm sorry.

I'm upset about this too, so please do not make this any harder on me guys, I will still be around the site just don't know when or if I'll still write. I am very disappointed in myself as well, I feel I have let a lot of you down by not finishing the stories but… I wish I could still write… but I cannot do it anymore… who knows maybe things will swap around.

Don't go freaking out because of this message either, I will post another notice if I decide it for sure. This is just a warning.

Emily


End file.
